


Kindness in the cold

by Okami01



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: No matter what the weather, even in the coldest of seasons, Marianne and Dimitri are in love. Prompt for dimimari week - Seasons
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678030
Kudos: 14





	Kindness in the cold

" Are you cold, my love?" Dimitri's voice echoes through the cold.  
Yet another cold day in Faerghus. Even in the springtime. The seasons are so harsh and unforgiving and it seems that his country is eager to prove it yet again at every turn.

Marianne's cheeks are flushed. Her smile is small but full of warmth. She pulls her fur-lined hood over her head.   
She laughs. He can't see her slender shoulders shaking under her heavy coat but he knows they are. A velvet thing in a color darker than her hair. 

" Dimitri, we haven't even gotten outside yet. I'm quite warm though. Thank you."

He worries. He always worries but he can't nor does he want to keep Marianne away from what she wants to do. Which, not surprisingly, is taking care of animals.  
She's so gentle and kind in a way that he marvels at. Holding small injured birds in her hands. Singing to them in her soft-spoken voice. Tending to the horses and the wyverns. 

Dimitri steps beside her and readjusts her hood. He's fussing over her, he realizes but he can't seem to stop. She doesn't seem to mind. 

Marianne puts her hand on his chest, over his heart. " You don't need to worry. I've… grown to truly love the cold."  
She takes his hands in hers and he feels about 50 degrees warmer himself. " You always keep me warm, darling."

She holds his hand as they go out the door, towards the snowy wilderness. 

They walk through the snow and Dimitri gets further carried away in his thoughts. His boots crunch in the snow, and he looks down with worry. He cursed himself. They need to be quiet now. 

After a while, they get to the spot. Well, not the spot where the birds are but the one where they watch the birds from.   
He still doesn't quite understand it. 

Marianne's voice is gentle in his mind. " We are watching these birds nest. It's the nest of the bird who flew into a tree. I was out riding and there he was. So I took him inside and started to tend to him." These birds and plants, animals in general- she thinks of them as her friends. 

He'd wanted to tell her that Faerghus wasn't a kind place for any living thing. Because it wasn't. But she seemed happy. And maybe it could be.   
Even as she grew embarrassed for talking too much. Flustered as he kissed the top of her head. Nodding in agreement and then kissing her in other places. 

Dimitri had nearly forgotten. Not for long after he remembered again. Because the two of them often found themselves taking care of animals. He followed her and helped her whenever he could. He worried. Even though she could take care of herself. Even as King with so many duties to attend to daily, just as she did as queen. But he didn't want to live a life when he couldn't make time out for his wife. 

They counted to trek through the snow. Early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Marianne holds a lantern out, peers off into the distance and smiles. 

" This is good."  
She sits on a cold looking log and he joins her.  
Marianne pulls out a pair of binoculars and a quill and parchment. She's been recording the local wildlife for a while now. 

Dimitri does his own work. Thankful for the trees covering them somewhat.   
___

They're close together and she's warm at his side. He can hear the birds in the distance chirping. Marianne writes dedicatedly. Dimitri pulls her closer to his side.   
She giggles and it's more beautiful than any noise he's ever heard. She lifts his cloak up for a moment and settles under it.   
" I'm happy that we can be together like this."  
" So am I.  
" And you're sure you don't mind... um, all of this. I feel like I'm forcing you to be here."

" Marianne, you aren't forcing me to be anywhere. I love you. And I would gladly wander about the freezing wildness in order to make you remotely happy." 

Marianne looks down at the ground. " I love you too. And I'm glad. Though we should do things that you like to do. Not… wilderness wandering related, I think. "

Dimitri nods and he does think of things he'd rather be doing. " Just being like this is nice." He thinks of all the things he wants to say to her. A hopefully never-ending wave of praise and affection. The thoughts make him feel dizzy and warm.

" Being with you, that's all that I want."

Marianne giggles again. " Dimitri, you're making me blush. It's so sweet… and… I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Strange as it is, the wind howling at their backs. Kissing the top of Marianne's hand and feeling her as much as he can.   
They'll get back later. There will be more kingly things to do. Being married to Marianne, Dimitri truly doesn't think he could be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimimari week everyone! (: These two are so cute and lovely dovey. I'm happy for them   
> @Tavitay on Twiiter


End file.
